poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the LEGO City: Undercover World/Stop Rex Fury
Evil Ryan: Wow. Looks like we are in LEGO City. It's a great place since the Forest Blackwell. Ryder: Hey, guys!! Ryan F-Freeman: '''It's Ryder and the Paw Patrol! '''Cody: Who? Vortech Tino: '''No, Ryder and his Puppies. '''Cody: Oh. I thought it was him. Ryan: '''You have to know what I'm saying. '''Ryder: I don't know who Vortech. I'm so happy to see you. Tino: It's great to see you, too. But how did you get here? Ryde'r: '''I'll explained later, come on. They take them to the Police Headquarters '''Bad Cop:' Cool, Ryder. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: That is so awesome. Then Frank bump into Bad Cop and drop all the Donut Box Bad Cop: Ow. Frank: '''My Bad. I just trying to give those Donut's to the Chief. '''Bad Cop: '''It's ok. '''Frank: '''Say, are you a Security Guard? '''Bad Cop: '''Actually, I'm a Police Officer. '''Ryder: Like Chase. Chase McCain. Bad Cop: Chase McCain!? Cody Fairbrother: '''So Ryder, where's are your puppies? '''Ryder: '''They.... They have been taken away by Rex Fury! '''All: '''What!!? '''Frank: Let me tell you. Rex Fury got escape from Prison again and he kidnap the Puppies from Ryder and we have to find out where he is. And even though, Chase McCain will find them for Ryder. Ryder: '''And I have to stay here, when Chase McCain find them. Chase McCain came back '''Ryder: '''Did you find them? '''Chase McCain: '''Not yet. But who's that guy? '''Bad Cop: '''I'm Bad Cop. '''Chase McCain: '''I see, so you joined the Police Headquarters? '''Bad Cop: OK. Then Chief Dunby and he looks looks Angry at Frank for not having his Donut's Dunby: '''Frank! Look at all the Donut's! Get some more for me! '''Frank: '''Don't worry, I'll get some more. He went to get some More '''Dunby: And who are you? Bad Cop: Hello. Bad Cop here. Dunby: '''Must be new here? Alright, here takes this. He give him a Grapple Gun, Colour Gun and Police Communicator '''Bad Cop: Thanks. Dora Kid will be happy for these. Chief Dunby: '''Well, welcome to the Police Force. '''Ryan: Way to go, Bad Cop! Chase McCain: '''You're now a Member to us. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: '''This is great! '''Batman: '''Always know what you like so much. '''Chief Dunby: '''Attention, Everyone! Everyone in the Police Headquarters has line up '''Chief Dunby: '''I have something to show you. He show them the freeze-frame￼s '''Chief Dunby: '''There are Portals around here in LEGO City. He show another one '''Chief Dunby: '''Many Criminal has attacked everything in the City. He show another one '''Chief Dunby: '''Rex Fury took the Rare Jewel from the Museum. Another Freeze-frame '''Chief Dunby: '''And many monster has attacked the City. Another one of the Freeze-frame '''Chief Dunby: '''Even the Statue of Liber- Then the Freeze-frame go so fast '''Chief Dunby: '''Alright! Who's in charge of the Freeze-frames? '''Frank: (in Pumbaa's voice) Sorry. Chief Dunby: '''Thank you. That's all the Information I'm gonna tell you. Now go out there and arrest them! They went off] '''Bad Cop: '''So, Chase? Do you have a Girlfriend? '''Chase McCain: Yes. She have some work at the Hospital. '''Laval: '''Works at the Hospital? What do they do in the Hospital? '''Sci-Ryan: '''I like hospitals, guys. And they work on patients to make them well. Category:Ryantransformer